Inazuma Eleven Awards
by echinesia
Summary: Selamat datang di acara paling beken dan paling nista, Inazuma Eleven Awards! Disini didampingi oleh Trio Protocol Omega yang (secara paksa) akan menemani anda. Stay tune! (bentuk dialog. lagi hilang akal deskripsi. Yang penting selamat baca dan voting! Warning baca di dalam.)


Keterangan yang anda butuhkan sudah berada diatas *nunjuk nujuk atas*

Inazuma Eleven selalu dan setiap saat milik Level-5 laah. Masa aku. Ntar kebanyakan nistanya. Terus aliennya diganti hantu biar greget huhuhu.

Warning : keababilan. OOC. Ga nyambung. Ga lucu. Kalimat dangdut yang menghantui. Semuanya. Yang mati jadi hidup, begitu pula sebaliknya. Pokoknya semuanyalah. 

* * *

Katanya ada kehebohan di lapangan SMP Raimon. Terus terus ada saksi yang bilang kalau ada lampu yang kelap kelip disana. Terus ada karpet yang menjalar dari pintu gerbang.

Wooooow apaan ya?

Udah gitu banyak orang yang bawa papan reklame di kanan kiri karpet. Mau demo kah? Apa uang spp lagi melonjak dua kali lipat dari biasanya? Banyak kamera sana sini jeprat-jepret. Foto bukti kasus kah? Siapa yang berkasus sih?

Terus kenapa banyak orang yang jerit-jerit ya? Biar meriah gitu? Tapi teriakannya kayak gini "KYAAAAA ENDOU-KANTOKUUUU" terus "KARIYAAAAA KARIYAAAA" "FUBUKIIII FUBUKIIIII KAMU IMUUT" "GOUENJI KEMBALIKAN RAMBUT BAWANG MUUUUU" dan yang heboh itu kayak gini "IBUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII IBUUKIIIII I LOVE YOUUU"

Ternyata cuap demi cuap beredar bahwasannya Yayasan Raimon Gakuen sedang mengadakan acara akbar yang begitu meriah, begitu mewah, dan begitu berpengeluaran. Dengan alasan "begitu berpengeluaran", sampai-sampai dua sampai tiga CEO terkenal bekerja sama untuk membantu menyukseskan acara ini, yaitu Inazuma Eleven Awards. Acara rutin para selebritis tiap tahun ternyata sampai juga pada para pemain ya.

Beta : HAAAAAAAI PENONTON DIRUMAAAAH!

Fans cowok langsung teriak lebay seperti "HAAAAI" atau "BEBEEET YOU BEAUTIFUUUUUUL"

Beta : ahaha wah serem ya yang teriak cowok. Kasih bodyguard kek satu. Narator gemana seh.

Bet kamu yang gimana. Kalau digratilin cowok tinggal berubah mode.

Beta : Iya ya aduh bodoh deh. Yasudahlah daripada jabatan host dicabut. YAP SELAMAT DATANG DI ACARA PALING AKBAR DAN PALING MEWAH SEANTORO SERIES, INAZUMA ELEVEN AWARDS YEAH!

Fans maupun penonton teriak meriah menyambut acara.

Beta : Woah liat nih penonton udah siap-siap jadi voters. Dengan saya, Beta, Kapten Protocol Omega 2.0 bernomor punggung 10-

Daripada kamu ngabisin durasi buat cuap cuap soal biodata pribadi, mending kamu cari orang yang bisa diwawancarai lho.

Beta : Nice shoot, Narator. Okedeh sekarang mau lihat kira-kira siapa yang datang melangkahi red carpet setelah gue hehe.

Seketika mobil merci berhenti di di depan gerbang. Fans jejeritan.

Beta : widih satu mobil dateng aciaaat. Siapa sih mari kita lihat~ aduh jendelanya item banget dah ditempelin apaan.

Seketika rombongan Resistance Japan keluar dengan elitnya.

Fans : HAKURYUUUUUUUU HAKURYU DAISUKIIIII

Fans 2 : AAAAAA YUUKIMURAAAAA KENAPA GA MAU JADI ANAKNYA FUBUKI KENAPAAAA

Yukimura : astajem apaan kalian.

Fans 3 : KISHIIIBEEE JADIAN AMA YUKIMURAAA JADIAAAAN.

Kishibe : serem amat elah. Ntar gue kena execution dari Yukimura gimana.

Ichiban : execution apaan?

Kishibe : ga tau, katanya klo kena execution dari Yukimura gue bisa didalem es gitu.

Ichiban : Kis lu gak nyasar fandom kan? Terus lu ga kebanyakan main game kan?

Kishibe : kalo game... Gue baru namatin Persona 3 Fes yang The Journey. Besok pagi mau mainin yang The Answer.

Beta : hei hei kalian kenapa jadi ngomongin game Persona sih? Ntar kena Hamaon atau kena Vorpal Blade beneran baru tau rasa.

Ichiban : kok elu yang jadi nyasar ke fandom tetangga.

Hakuryuu : eh udahan ah. Keburu digratilin fans. Gerah nih.

Beta : eit bentar dulu. Di interview sejenak boleh gak?

Yuukimura : sebelum itu punya tissue gak. Keburu mencair dari hidung nih.

Beta : *ngeraba kantong*

Hakuryuu : jorok ih. Lap di lengan lu kan bisa.

Ichiban : astaga keliatan kapten gue penjorok level 2.

Beta : *ngasih tissue ke Yuukimura* Hak ngeri lu ye. Kedok kedua setelah ngeloncat liat ulet di rumput.

Hakuryuu : ssst. Obrolan kita di Twitter itu cuma antara aku dan kamu aja.

Minamisawa : najong si kapten ih. Kubilang sama Shuu nanti klo kapten punya simpenan.

Beta : EH RAMBUT SAMPO. Jangan fitnah. Dia aja yang tiba-tiba sok manis mendadak.

Hakuryuu : ceritanya lu jadi ngewawancara apa enggak?

Beta : ya jadilah. Ehem. Jadi gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang Inazuma Eleven Awards?

Hakuryuu : keren.

Yukimura : pasti banyak dapet piala.

Minamisawa : pasti gue menang.

Resistance Japan + Beta : (kompak) NAJONG!

Minamisawa : *datar*

Namikawa : udah deh, jadi orang tu sportif. Bukan dijaman Fifth Sector menjajah persepakbolaan. Ini era baru men.

Senguuji : cie yang udah tobat.

Namikawa : *kibas poni*

Ichiban : udahan ah. Ini diwawancara lho. Ntar klo masuk tv, apa kata kantoku klo ngeliat kita malu-maluin begini.

Yukimura : sitting on the bench everytime.

Beta : dijejelin pisang kali?

Senguuji : lu siapa nyambung-nyambung?

Beta : helaaah. Udeh sana masuk gih. Capek ngobrol ama kalian. Ntar jabatan gue yang copot dadakan.

Ichiban : jadi host sementara aja udah narsis ih.

Beta : awas lu.. Gue ungkap rahasia gelap lu sama Shindou.

Ichiban : pembicaraan di Twitter itu hanya antara aku dan kamu saja bet. *lari*

Beta : ih apaan sih. *ninju tak tercapai*

Seketika ada mobil bmw berhenti. Semua riuh melihat isi dari mobil tersebut.

Beta : AHAY siapa yang bikin semuanya heboh begini wuhuuu~ *ngamatin dari jauh* itu siapa ya kok rasanya kenal.

Dan keadaan makin heboh ketika Hiroto keluar dari mobil.

Beta : Woaaah ini mah alien jejadian —eh maksudku orang-orang asuhan Sun Garden.

Fans : GRAAAAAN.

Hiroto : Ahoy minnaaa~ *pose sok keren*

Beta + Narator + Fans : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fans 2 : HIROTOOOOO NYANYIIN STARLIIIINE NYANYIIIIN BUAT KAMIIIII!

Hiroto : kalian mau denger aku nyanyi? Nanti ya live di panggung. *senyum lebar*

Fans : *teriak kenceng*

Beta : eh buset dah kalian. Narator ampe kebawa suasana nyengir sendiri. Bentar-bentar. Perasaan di mobil bukan seorang —

Masaki : Minnaaaa~

Fans : MASAKIIIIIIIIIIII MAMA HERE FOR YOU AAAAA MASAKI KARI AYAAAAM.

Masaki : he? Kok ada makanan?

Reina : abis namamu bawaannya keinget Indomie rasa kari ayam nak.

Beta : buset, ada Masaki, ada tante Reina pula. Sun Garden kok isinya orang-orang cantik nan cakep ya.

Fans cowok : REINAAAAA JADILAH PACARKUUUUUU!

Reina : haaai. He? Pacar? Kamu yakin? Are you sure?

Midorikawa : Reina-san udah deh jangan dipancingin. Ntar diembat.

Masaki : tenang. Ada spider masaki disini. *nyengir*

Hiroto : iiiih lama banget sih kalian ayuk deh cepetan masuk.

Reina : Masaki kamu habis nonton SpiderMan ya.

Masaki : emang. Kan dari senin ampe rabu ada tuh tayang. Cuma ga pakek dub english kak, jadi rada gak seru juga.

Midorikawa : kok jadi ngomongin sapiderman.

Fans : MIDOOOOOOOO MIDOOOOOOO GERAI RAMBUTMUUUU.

Midorikawa : buset.

Hiroto : Mid cepetan deh jangan lemot kayak cewek *tarik tangan Midorikawa*

Fans : KYAAAAAAA HIROMIDO HIROMIDOOOO

Masaki : kak Hiroto...

Reina : udah yuk sama aku aja. *gandeng Masaki*

Masaki : *blush*

Fans : AAAAAAWWWW MANISNYAAAA~

Beta : laponte saus sardeen. Gile dah ada scene emak-anak.

Masaki : weh Beta? Cie jadi host ga bagi-bagi.

Beta : weits Masaki, tante. Tunggu dulu mau diwawancara sejenak nih. Boleh kan? 5 menit. *celinguk ke belakang* yah cabe merah cabe ijonya wes mlebu wae.

Masaki : kapan elu belajar bahasa jawa?

Beta : kapan tau.

Masaki : hedeh. Yaudah cepet katanya mau wawancara.

Beta : iye iye. Bentar, tante daritadi kenapa ngeliatin ke sana? Menunggu seseorang?

Reina : enggak nunggu sih. Cuma liatin yang lain udah nyampe belum.

Masaki : yang lain atau yang nun jauh disana? *nyengir*

Reina : berisik!

Beta : kok malah asyik berantem sih gaenak ah. Oh ya oh ya, gimana nih pendapat kalian soal acara ini? Pertama lho disini.

Masaki : ku yakiiin hari iniii pasti menaaang~

Reina : jangan sombong. Ingat kata ayah, sombong itu sifat yang tercela.

Masaki : *ngangguk*

Reina : menurutku? Yah pokoknya kalau menang ya bersyukur kalau kalah ya lapang dada. Namanya juga acara. Menang kalah pasti ada diantara kita.

Masaki : itu habis nyontek buku pkn siapa?

Beta : hush. Itu bagus tau. Perlu di ingat buat semua partisipan di event ini termasuk elu.

Masaki : mana tau. Hidungnya siapa kan?

Beta : ...hidungnya siapa?

Masaki : Who knows. Dasar lemot.

Beta : asyem malah ngajakin plesetan. Ya sudah masuk sana. Ambil kursi yang tempatnya nyaman ya.

Masaki, Reina : *jalan masuk sambil pegangan tangan*

Beta : ajiiib ajib. Masaki beruntung banget punya sodara baik hati gak sombong. Cuma kenapa Masaki songong banget jadi orang ya.

Fans : *heboh kembali*

Beta : woh woooh. Apaan ada mobil caravan terbang nyampe kesini astaga. Siapa yang —

Tenma : Minnaaaaaa~ Sakka Yarou Zeeee~

Fans : TENMAAAAAA AAAAAA SAKKA YAROU ZEEEE~

Kyousuke : *jalan kalem sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman*

Fans : *pingsan bahagia*

Yuuichi : hai minnaa~

Beta : weh Yuuichi?

Fans : YUUICHIIIII-NIIIISAAAAN PEGANGAN TANGAN DOOONG PEGANGAAAAN.

Yuuichi : waah kalian mau aku sama Kyousuke gandengan tangan? Tunggu kakiku sembuh total oke?

Kyousuke : niisan apa-apaan sih.

Fei : Halooooooooo.

Fans : AAAAAA FEEEI KAWAIIIII

Fei : makasih~ emangnya aku imut ya?

Tenma : karena rupamu yang gak laki banget makanya imut.

Fei : emangnya Tenma bilang aku imut?

Tenma : Memang kamu imut kok Fei.

Fans : CIIIYEEEEEEE~

Beta : polos dan polos beradu menjadi cinta ahay~

Kinako : eh apa-apaan ini baru kutinggal sebentar ada ciye-ciyean. Siapa yang mesraan? Kok ga nungguin sih.

Beta : waaah Kinakoooo~ aduh berapa lama gue gak tanding sama dia lagi huuuuh.

Kinako : eh Beta? Wah jadi host ya enak banget. Gak ajak-ajak lagi.

Fei : mama...

Beta : emang siapa yang rela bagi-bagi? Gajinya lumayan lah penghidupan 3 bulan.

Kyousuke : kayak anak ngekost lu.

Beta : Emangnya elu yang dari era Fifth Sector menjajah sampai jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa masih nongol di tv? Gue setelah habis kontrak ya stop gaji. Gak kayak elu.

Kyousuke : tapikan gue gak embat sendirian. Sisanya buat pengobatan niisan kok.

Tenma : wah ada angin apa kok Beta jadi host?

Beta : angin sepoi.

Tenma : itu perasaan nama hissatsu gue deh.

Yuuichi : Tenma memang gak dipisahkan sama angin-anginan. Namanya aja udah ada anginnya. Yang asli maupun dub.

Beta : setuju sama bang Yuuichi.

Kyousuke : bang?

Beta : ehem. Bentar dong kasih waktu sepuluh menit buat numpang interview. Boleh yaaa~

Yuuichi : boleh kok dengan senang hati *senyum*

Fans : KYAAAAAAAAAAA

Beta : (dalem hati) abujet senyumnya.

Kyousuke : niisan udahan ah senyumnya. Ntar sekolahku malah gempa lagi.

Yuuichi : eh? Ma-maaf.

Tenma : bet jadi gak nih?

Beta : ah uh iya iya jadilah. Ehem. Jadi gimana nih soal acara berhajat malam ini? Dan Fei tumben ga sama beruang ajaib yang bawa tembak-tembak pengubah rambut.

Fei : itu wonderbot dan itu namanya miximax Beta.

Kinako : tapi gak salah kok dibilang pengubah rambut. Fei juga jadi ganteng lho.

Fei : m-mama udah deh.

Beta : aciaat anak emak ini. Sakit nih yang ga pernah dapet elusan seorang ibu ataupun ayah ataupun kakak.

Tenma : kalo dielus Alpha atau Gamma kan pernah.

Beta : darimana elo tau?

Yuuichi : aku mulai ya? Kalau menurutku sih acaranya pasti seru. Pasti rame. Liat aja penontonnya. *lambai lambai ke fans*

Fans : *teriak seneng*

Beta : (dalem hati) andai gue bisa ikutan teriak mah...

Kyousuke : kalau menurut gue sih... Pasti bakal banyak kehebohan dan kecelakaan.

Beta : hah? Kecelakaan gimana? Kejatohan pohon? Kejatuhan tiang?

Fei : atau kejatuhan t-rex terbang?

Beta : halo masboy itu serem.

Kinako : atau mochi dari langit?

Beta : apa lagi tuh.

Kyousuke : *kicep*

Fei : yang pasti dari yang pasti salah satu dari kita ada yang bawa piala. Mau satu atau lebih dari satu.

Kinako + Beta : setuju!

Yuuichi : etto... Kita masuk aja yuk. Capek berdiri nih.

Beta : Y-Yaudah silahkan masuk Yuuichi-san ahaha hati-hati jalannya ya. Heh Tsur temenin gih.

Kyousuke : kok elu yang —

Yuuichi : ayo Kyousuke. Nanti ga dapet tempat lho.

Kyousuke : ah iya kak. *nyusul Yuuichi*

Fei : mama mama kita masuk juga yuk~

Kinako : oke oke. Kami duluan ya beta.

Beta : iya silahkan masuk silahkan.

Kinako, Fei : *jalan ke pintu masuk*

Fans : KYAAAAAAA IBUKIIIIII AAAAAA

Beta : eh eh eh? Siapa lagi yang dateng. Tunggu tunggu —

Ibuki : Heiyaa!

Fans : KYAAAAAAAA

Shindou : Hai minna~ dukung kamiiiiii.

Fans : KAMI DUKUNG SHINDOU JADIAN SAMA IBUKIIII KAMI DUKUUUNG.

Ibuki : he?

Manabe : Ini pasti efek dari elu yang teriak "Shindou Tanomu" pas main bola.

Ibuki : haaaah?

Minaho : gak salah lagi. Fans teriak teriak namamu dan Shindou-san pasti karena itu.

Ibuki : lalu?

Sakura : antara lu dan Shindou waktu itu dianggap perjuanganmu untuk ngedapetin hati Shindou.

Shindou : ...kalian jangan ngaco deh.

Kusaka : jadi ada romansa ditengah lapangan toh. Tapi Ibuki sama Shindou emang cocok kok kalo jadian. Ya gak?

Konoha : setuju sama Kusaka.

Hayato : hooooooi.

Fans : MATATAGAAAAY MATATAGAAAY AAAAAAAA KELUARIN DARK SIDE-NYA DOOONG.

Hayato : yassalam. Apaan mereka.

Sakura : Matata-gay?

Hayato : jangan di denger.

Minaho : Dari bujur lintang mana Hayato seorang gay? Setahuku dia suka mencopet.

Hayato : dari hongkooong.

Beta : ehem.

Anak-anak SIJ menoleh ke arah suara deheman Beta.

Shindou : Beta? Nge-host kok sendiri sih.

Manabe : dua temenmu lagi dimana?

Beta : siapa? Bawang ama Koala? Ga tau tuh.

Shindou : kalau elu bilang bawang itu Gamma, tuh panjang umur. *nunjuk*

Fans : KAPTEEEEN KYAAAAA GAMMAAAAA

Gamma : hai semua~ siap untuk mendukungku?

Fans : SELALU UNTUK GAMMAAAAA!

Beta : aku yakin Gamma lagi memanipulasi fansnya.

Manabe : ya prakira akuratnya 60% untuk menang dengan caranya.

Beta : ...

Konoha : Beta-chan. Ano...

Beta : hm? Ada apa?

Konoha : fansnya mulai ganas ya. Masa tadi Kusaka suruh nembak aku lagi. Kan udah jelas ditolak.

Beta : efek romansa dilapangan.

Hayato, Ibuki : *hormat* Romansa dilapangan. *ketawa*

Sakura : yasudahlah Konoha, lagian fandom kita kan male majority jadi jarang-jarang kan ada cowok nembak cewek beneran dilapangan.

Hayato, Ibuki : *hormat* male majority *ketawa*

Sakura : ini dua kenapa dah.

Shindou : yang satu sakau nyopet yang satu sakau basket.

Beta : tunggu, temen kalian satu lagi mana?

Minaho : kalau kau bertanya soal Tetsukado, dia lagi mancing bareng Hayami, Shinsuke dan siapa sih satu lagi...

Beta : JAM SEGENE MANCING? Ikan apaan yang dapet di malem-malem berbahagia ini.

Ibuki : cumi-cumi kali.

Gamma : wah wah ada Shindou-san. Ada anak-anak baru juga.

Shindou : wah lama tak jumpa, Gamma.

Gamma : ya lama tak jumpa kapten.

SIJ minus Shindou : kapten?

Beta : iye dia kapten kami ditempat nun jauh disana. Terus setahuku di Raimon dia juga jadi kapten.

Gamma : Beta? Kamu ngapain disini?

Beta : hehehe. Gue dapet peran jadi host tau gak. Lu juga nanti temenin gue jadi rekan di panggung ya ya ya?

Gamma : gue? Sama lu?

Beta : dan Alpha.

Gamma : oooh.

Beta : ah ya lu kok pergi sendiri? Ga sama Alpha?

Gamma : tadinya sih niat. Tapi karena Alpha sama Einamu lagi berduaan di —

Beta : BERDUAAN? NGAPAIN?

Gamma : meneketehe. Mereka di ruang pertemuan tadi lagi —

Beta : LAGI MESRAAN? ATAU LAGI *piiiip*

Gamma : HEH DENGERIN GUE DULU KAMVRET.

Beta : *kicep*

Anak-anak SIJ : *ngurus fans masing masing*

Gamma : udahan ah capek gue. Oh ya klo ketemu Zanark bilang gue ga jadi duduk bareng sama dia.

Beta : emang udah janjian?

Gamma : dari kemaren sih udah. Tapi kan elu ngajak jadi rekan host. Ga bisa ditolak.

Beta : ah ya kalo ngeliat Alpha lu bilangin juga ya ya?

Gamma : iye iyeee. Udah ye gue masuk *jalan ke pintu masuk*

Beta : heee. Oh kayaknya yang lain udah masuk ya. Adeh kayaknya ga beres semua orangnya ya. Tapi di tv ga senarsis itu deh. *celingukan* jadi udah ga ada lagi nih.

Endou : YOOOO MINNAAAA~

Fans : KYAAAAAA ENDOU-KANTOKUUUUU

Shirou : Hai semuaaa~

Fans : FUBUKIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Atsuya : fubuki kan gue juga.

Fans : WAH ADA FUBUKI TWINS KYAAAAA

Gouenji : wah rame ya. Yuuka hati-hati.

Yuuka : iya kak.

Natsumi : Luar biasa. Sekolah diubah kebalik buat awards.

Endou : hehehe iya.

Kidou : sekolah kalian kan pemes.

Endou : emangnya sekolahmu enggak?

Kidou : kalau gak pemes Haruna bakal ikut sekolah di Teikoku bukan di Raimon.

Haruna : ...kakak.

Kazemaru : *keluar dari mobil*

Fans : KYAAAAA KAZEMARUUUU KIREIIIII

Kazemaru : ahahaha terima kasih terima kasih.

Tsunami : YOO MINNA!

Fans : *jeritin Tsunami*

Tsunami : waah kalian begitu bersemangat ya! Tapi masih semangatan gue dong hehe.

Endou : Nice, Tsunami.

Tsunami : hoho. Ini semua berkat ajaran laut dan Endou-san.

Tachimukai : wih ramenya. Gugup.

Tsunami : tenang. Kita kan rame-rame. Suka duka dihadapi bersama.

Fudou : kalo gue sih ga mau menghadapi dukanya.

Sakuma : temen macam apa lo.

Kidou : lebih tepatnya pelatih macam apa dia.

Fudou : yang lebih benernya temen macam apa kalian. Katanya ngadepin suka duka bersama. Katanya satu.

Endou : tadi siapa yang bilang ga mau menghadapi dukanya?

Fudou : i-itu beda masalah.

Haruna, Natsumi : lah.

Kidou : sudahlah ayo masuk. Disini panas.

Atsuya : keburu kakak gue mencair noh.

Beta : ... *mandangin dari jauh*

Endou : y-yasudah ayo masuk. Natsumi ayo.

Natsumi : i-iya. *nyusul Endou*

Fans : *siul siul*

Endou : ahahaha...ha *ngelirik Natsumi*

Beta : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Fans : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Fudou : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Gouenji : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Kidou : kok elu ikutan sih nji?

Gouenji : biarlah. Aku juga mau liat mereka nebar mesra dikit.

Kidou : elu gak cembokur gitu?

Gouenji : apaan sih.

Haruna : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Duo-Fubuki : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Sakuma : PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Kazemaru : hayoloh kapten. Hahaha. PEEEGANGAN TANGAAAAAAN.

Tachimukai : AYO ENDOU-SAAAN PEEEGANGAN TANGAN. PEEEGANGAN TANGAN.

Endou : *garuk garuk kepala sambil malu malu*

Natsumi : ka-kalian... *garuk pipi*

Tsunami : *ngelonyor ke suami-istri Endou* udah tinggal begini aja kok gengsi duh *nyatuin tangan Natsumi sama Endou* kalian suami istri atau bukan.

EndouNatsumi : *blush*

Beta : IYAP INILAH DIA PERMISAAAA. SUAMI ISTRI CANON YANG SEMPAT MENGEJUTKAN SELURUH DUNIA BELAHAN MANAPUN. SILAHKAN BERSORAK SEMUAAA.

Fans : ALL HAIL ENDOU NATSUMIIII.

Endou : *garuk kepala malu-malu*

Kidou : daritadi Endou garuk kepala deh.

Gouenji : jangan-jangan kutuan.

Kidou : hush.

Natsumi : *garuk pipi, lirik Endou malu*

Beta : ya tuhan tinggal gas masuk gitu aja kok susah ya. Dorongin kek siapa.

Natsumi : k-kok malah heboh ya...

Endou : ya gitu deh. Namanya juga orang.

Natsumi : ta-tapi kan malu.

Endou : kamu malu?

Natsumi : e-eh bukan gitu ta-tapi...

Endou : ini sih hebohnya biasa. Yasudah yuk masuk.

Natsumi : tapi—

Endou : *gendong Natsumi*

Natsumi : M-Ma-MAMO—

Endou : kamu kelamaan sih hehe.

Beta : CIIIIYEEEEE AHAY AHAY APA APAAN GENDONG GENDONGAN.

Tsunami : Woah kapten udah selangkah lebih maju. *nyusul Endou*

Gouenji : itulah kapten kita. *nyusul*

Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou : *nyusul Endou*

Seketika semua Inazuma Legend Japan menyusul Endou dan Natsumi yang bergaya ala pengantin baru.

Beta : waduh udah ngelonyor masuk aja sih. Belum wawancara.

Fans : *jerit jerit bahagia ada otepe canon lewat*

Beta : yasudahlah lelah raga ini jerit jerit. Tapi enak jadi host. Tau cerita terbaru. Tau segalanya. Suka ngomongin orang tapi diri sendiri ga diomongin. Susah senang terima sendiri.

Fans : *pada jalan ke pintu masuk*

Beta : wah ternyata acara akan dimulai permisah. Yap, dengan saya Beta, melapor untuk undur diri dari karpet merah ini. Saksikan saya dengan dua rekan seperkaptenan di Protocol Omega, Alpha dan Gamma, di atas panggung nanti. Sampai jumpa!

* * *

_**Iklan iklan di TV. Tiba-tiba menghalang.**_

YOOOOOSSSH! Tamat juga menggajenya uhu.

Yap seperti yang kita tau, ini awards. AWARDS. Pasti ada votingnya. Saya naratornya. Halah ga penting /lho

Yap, jika ingin chara favorit anda menang, dukung mereka dengan klik Review, tulis nominasinya, lalu tulis siapa yang kalian vote.

_Ingat, ini bukan jamannya Fifth Sector menjajah. Ini era baru men._

Coba tebak siapa yang bilang ini tadi hoho. Yang pertama kali review dan bener votenya dikali 4. DIKALI EMPAT.

Maksudnya biar tiada seri diantara kita. Ahay bahasa saya kenapa akhir-akhir ini.

Yoooosh yang mau ngasih ide nominasi tambahan? Usul? Saran? Mau ikutan teriak sambil bawa papan reklame? Atau mau nonton? Yuk yak yuk~ Oh ya review terbuka untuk semuanya yang baca. Sejak kapan coba aku ngutak-ngatik setting selain ava sama bio hahaha. Cuma kalo anon (yang ga punya acc FFN) ngeripiu, plis namanya pake nama twitter ya. Manatau saya kenal anda. Kalau ga nama twitter ya pesbuk. Kalo ga punya dua-dua? Yaudahlah suka hati /?

Nominasinya ialaaah :

Terheboh : Rika, Beta, Kogure, Endou, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Zanark, Midori, Nagumo

Terkalem : Tsurugi, Gouenji, Kidou, Hakuryuu, Minori, Suzuno, Manabe, Alpha

Waktu voting masih galau gamang gundah gulana. Hadeh. Tapi kuusahain aplot setiap malam minggu. Jadi votingnya ga bakal kehitung kalau udah harinya aplot. Habisnya tau saya kan? Hilang tiba-tiba muncul juga tiba-tiba. Kayak casper. Kalau bilang kayak hantu nanti pada merinding ndewe. Halah.

Yap saya undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa vote yaaa


End file.
